Resistance of tumor cells to chemotherapeutic drugs is an important problem in the clinical management of cancer. One type of resistance is characterized by the cross resistance to a wide variety of chemotherapeutic agents with no major structural similarities or similar modes of action. This phenomenon is termed multiple drug resistance. The evidence suggests that this form of resistance is due to the presence in tumor cells of a 170 kD transmembrane protein that is termed P-glycoprotein. It is thought that resistance is conferred by the ability of P-glycoprotein to actively transport chemotherapeutic agents out of the cells and thereby lower the intracellular concentrations of such drugs to non-toxic levels. Clinically this translates into a reduction of the therapeutic index of such drugs to an ineffective level. It has been shown that MDR1 mRNA levels are elevated in untreated, intrinsically drug resistant tumors including those derived from the colon, kidney, adrenal gland, liver and pancreas as well as some cancers at relapse after chemotherapy including breast cancer, neuroblastoma, ALL and nodular poorly differentiated lymphoma.
Chemotherapeutic agents in clinical use to which multi-drug resistance has been observed include doxorubicin, vinblastine, vincristine, taxol, duanomycin, etopiside, teniposide and actinomycin D.
In the early 1980's it was discovered that multiple drug resistance tumor cells could be resensitized to chemotherapeutic agents with the antihypertensive, verapamil. Since this time verapamil, and several other agents including R-verapamil and trifluoroperizine have been used as resensitizing agents for the treatment of cancer in the clinic. Their activity has been limited by toxic side effects.
The present invention describes various bicyclic amines that are effective in resensitizing multiple drug resistant cells to chemotherapeutic agents such as doxorubicin, vincristine and bisantrene. This resensitization has the effect of reducing the amount of chemotherapeutic agent neccessary to kill those cells. In addition this potentiation of activity of the chemotherapeutic agent with the compounds of this invention makes it possible to treat multi-drug resistant tumors in warm blooded animals.
An object of this invention is provide a method for increasing the sensitivity of multi-drug resistant cells by the use of compounds in this invention.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a method for treating tumors that are either intrinsically or extrinsically multi-drug resistant in warm blooded animals by the administration of a therapeutically effective dose of a compound of this invention prior to, concurrent or after the administration of a therapeutically effective dose of an antitumor chemotherapeutic agent.